A disadvantage of some types of known safety rail assembly constructions is that they require to be fixed in position by anchoring devices that penetrate the weatherproof surface of a roof or floor, thus creating a potential for water penetration when any sealing material around the anchoring device degrades.
In some other safety rail assembly constructions special adjustable clamping devices need to be provided and mounted on the assembly to engage with a skylight to retain the safety rail assembly against lateral movement. This adds to cost and time.